


Vrai conte de fées

by jennoux



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Disney Princesses, Fairy Tale - Fandom, Schneewittchen | Snow White (Fairy Tale), Sleeping Beauty (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Disney, F/M, Français | French, Gen, Princes & Princesses
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennoux/pseuds/jennoux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deux cousines sont plongées dans un monde parallèle dans lequel vivent leurs personnages de contes et de films favoris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vrai conte de fées

Je courais de plus en plus vite mais, malgré tous mes efforts, je ne parvenais pas à m'échapper. C’était comme si je faisais du sur place, c’était impossible d'avancer. C’était pourtant une illusion puisque je trébuchais sur les racines et les roches qui parsemaient ma route. Les feuilles et les branches me tombaient devant les yeux, m'empêchant de voir quoi que ce soit. Je regardais derrière moi constamment, mais je ne voyais pas qui était mon agresseur. Tout ce que je voyais était une silhouette sombre qui essayait de m'attraper. Je devais fuir avant d'être prise au piège entre ses mains, qui tentaient de se refermer sur moi, telles des griffes sur leurs proies. Je souhaitais hurler et appeler à l'aide mais aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche, j'étais à bout de souffle. Je continuais de courir encore et encore, je ne progressais pas. Mon agresseur prenait de plus en plus d'avance et ne semblait pas se fatiguer. Je courais et zigzaguais entre les arbres, je ne pouvais plus distinguer les différentes formes de ceux-ci tant je courrais vite. Je tombais, me relevais aussitôt tant bien que mal. Je ne regardais pas mes plaies, que je savais profondes et ensanglantées. Les obstacles m'étaient difficiles à voir et à éviter à cause des larmes qui emplissaient mes yeux. Je fonçais dans les troncs et je me sentais étourdie un peu plus à chaque fois. Malgré la sueur qui perlait sur mon front, j'étais gelée jusqu'aux os, je ne portais qu'une robe sans veste et la température devait frôler les zéro degrés. J'étais lasse et engourdie, tout ce que je souhaitais, c’était de dormir et de me réveiller bien au chaud dans mon lit. À cette idée, je commençai à ralentir, je n'en pouvais plus. Les arbres qui m'entouraient n'étaient plus que de sombres ennemis qui dansaient autour de moi. Je ne pouvais plus savoir quelle destination prendre. Je sentais la panique monter en moi, mais je ne pouvais pas arrêter de courir, l'agresseur était toujours derrière moi. Il se rapprochait rapidement étant donné ma lenteur due à mon épuisement. L'air se faisait de plus en plus rare dans les entrailles de cette forêt sans issue, je suffoquais. Je tombai dans un trou que je n’avais pas vu dans la noirceur qui m’entourait et je me tordis la cheville, je poussai un cri de douleur, que je m’efforçai de taire aussitôt, pour ne pas attirer l’attention. J'essayais de me relever, mais j'en étais incapable, la douleur était insoutenable. J'entendais les pas de mon chasseur se rapprocher de moi. Je me mis à ramper sur le sol accidenté, mais étant donné mes diverses plaies le souffle me manqua lorsque la terre entra dans mes entailles. Je vis noir pendant un instant, je pris de grandes respirations. Je plantais mes ongles profondément dans la terre en relevant mes jambes, pour me tirer loin de l'ombre qui me pourchassait, tout en évitant de me blesser d'avantage ce qui pourrait me ralentir ou me faire perdre conscience. Mes ongles étaient désormais complètement sales, pleins de terre et cassés, je ne pouvais plus les enfoncer dans le sol, ils étaient trop courts, j’étais certaine d’avoir les doigts en sang. J'arrêtais de lutter et je me couchai sur le dos, résignée face à mon sort, attendant la mort avec une certaine hâte. L'ombre se tenait désormais au-dessus de moi et se pencha vers mon visage. Une cape cachait son visage, mais je pouvais distinguer ses lèvres. C'était une femme, et elle me sourirait d'un air mauvais.

 

-Que me voulez-vous ?

 

Elle rit, cette voix, je la connaissais.

 

-Tu as voulu prendre ma place ? Je te le fais payer !

 

Elle retira sa cape, j’ai finalement réussi à voir le visage de mon assaillant. J’essayais de parler, mais aucun son ne sortir. Elle sourit en sortant un poignard de sous sa veste, la lame brillait sous la lumière de la lune, le pointa dans ma direction et plongea vers ma poitrine avec. Je hurlai de toutes mes forces tout en sachant qu'il était trop tard pour moi.


End file.
